Will Life Go On?
by CullenCrazy
Summary: Casey and Derek are finally easing up on eachother when Casey is diagnossed with Luekemia. What will happen to life as she knew it? Will it draw the one she's in love with closer? Or will he grow distant? Will she survive her cancer? BIG Dasey minor Lizwi
1. Initial Discovery

* * *

I looked around at the blandly painted walls, the old magazines, and the uncomfortable chairs. I didn't want to be here, my body would be back to normal soon. I've lost 10 pounds now, and it hurts to walk, but it's just because I have a stupid cold. _There's absolutely no way that there is anything wrong with me, _I told myself, being stubborn.

"McDonald." the nurse with the green scrubs called my name. Mom stood up and gave me a look of understanding and helped me up too. We walked to the door and followed the lady to the very last room. She directed me to sit on the bed and ask what was wrong.

"She isn't eating, she hardly gets out of bed, and she's had 5 nosebleeds in the last two days." my mother told the who wrote this all down in a folder.

"I see." she glanced up at me, and flashed a smile._Perfect white teeth _I thought and turned my head so I could roll my eyes._ Oh no Derek is rubbing off on me!_ "Dr. Hamilton will be with you in a second." she told us as she left the room. We sat in silence until I decided I needed to find out exactly why I was here.

"Mom this is pointless, I just have a stupid cold, that's all."

"Case listen, your grandmother had these symptoms."

"And that relates to me how?" I was getting a little impatient.

"Honey she died at the age of 30 because of luekemia." my mouth dropped open. Me have luekemia? Not possible!

"Mom, there is no way that I have cancer, I'm only 18."

"I know but-" she was cut off by the doctor entering the room.

"Well hello there Casey. How are you?"

"Umm.." what was my response supposed to be _perfect in every way?_ " Fine, I just have a cold." I glared at my mom for making me miss study time.

"Let's get you checked out." She started poking and prodding me and everything seemed to be going fine until she told me to lay down. I had a massive bruise on my butt from slipping on Derek's trap he'd set for me, and sliding down the stairs.

I started to lay back when I hit the bruise the wrong way. "Ow!" I squeaked.

"What's the problem?" she asked as she helped me back up.

"I fell down the stairs yesterday, it's just a bruise."

"Casey, I need to take some blood, and then I'll call you later today." she looked very upset. I held my arm out so she could draw the blood. I focused on the picture on the wall so I couldn't see the needle; I might faint, I hate needles. I felt the sharp end pierce my skin, and bit my lip to keep from squeaking.

Finally she was done, and I could leave, As we reached the car my mom broke down in tears, I had a feeling that the doctor hadn't given her a lot of hope that she wass wrong. "You shouldn't be driving." I took the keys from my mom's grasp and slid into the driver's seat.

The ride home was pretty quiet, my mom stopped crying, and I didn't say anything, all I had was a freaking cold, why couldn't they believe that? There is no way I could have cancer. I have to finish high school and go to college. Just thinking about this brought tears to my eyes. But there was no way that I had cancer, it was impossible, or so I hoped. My mind eventually drifted to a common topic 'Derek' we were suddenly becoming closer, we didn't fight as much, which doesn't mean we still didn't argue every once in a while. I couldn't put my finger on what was going on with us, but when around him, I got butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Even when he glanced at me, my heart would go into over time, beating double the normal rate. This was so strange, but I had to admit, he was cute, and he had matured over the last few months. I think I might have a small crush on Derek Venturi, my stepbrother.

LATER

We were all assembled around th table for our dinner when the phone rang. Of course, Derek jumped up to get it, anything to get away from his family. "Yellow." I heard him answer it from the kitchen._ What a dork_. He walked back to the table and handed me the phone. "For you, Space Case, although why some old lady is callin' I have no clue." _Old lady, must be the doctor calling to say that I had a common cold, at worst the flu._

"This is Casey." I spoke into the receiver.

"Casey, I have your blood results back." she sounded grim. I glanced around the table, and all eyes were on me, even Derek had stopped stuffing his face long enough to find out who was calling. Mom's eyes were glazed over and George was trying to comfort her. No one else new why mom made me go to the doctors though, so they glanced back and forth between me and Mom. Dr. Hamilton continued, in her soft motherly voice "I'm sorry but I have some upsetting results. The Luekemia test came back positive." I gulped. The last thing I saw was Derek jumping up to try to keep me from hitting my head on the wood floor, as I passed out.

* * *

Thanks for reading, if you like it let me know so I can decide if it's worth continuing!!

Love

CullenCrazy


	2. The Secret Place

My head was throbbing. Why was it throbbing? I could feel the hard wood floor beneath me and someone's warm arms around me. There was alot going on around me people running around, I could hear my mom crying loudly. What was going on? That's when the memories came rushing back to me, the doctor's visist, the phone call, and blacking out.

My eyes fluttered open to the beautiful face of Derek, he glanced down and I noticed that he was smiling at me, this immidiatly brought a smile to my lips too. His smile was perfect in every way. Then I realized I was staring into the face of my stepbrother. I started to blush and looked away, that's when I saw his hands wrapped around my waist. This made me turn even redder.

"Guys, she's awake." Derek spoke to the rest of the family, although I could still feel his eyes on me

"Oh honey!" my mother wailed, rushing over and wrapping her arms around me; causing Derek to release me and move to the couch. I immediately missed his hold on me. "I can't believe this is happening." she repeated over and over.

"Mom, what exactly is happening?" Lizzie asked hesitantly.

"Case do you want to explain or should I?" she looked at me trying to not cry again. I shook my head no, as the tears started to leak out. Partially from thinking about having cancer and partially from the pain in my head. "Everyone Casey has recieved some upsetting news today..." she gulped; I looked at Derek only caring to see his reaction to the news he was about to hear. "Casey h-has c-ca-cancer." she lost it and burst into tears. Derek's face was pale, and he couldn't close his mouth which now hung wide open. I looked around at my other silent family members. Lizzie had tears running down her face and looked as if she was to shocked to move; Edwin wore a similar expression as his brother; and George was now holding Mom, trying to comfort her.

Marti on the other hand just looked around at everyone and went up to George. "Daddy will Casey die?" This made mom cry even harder and my tears came quicker down my face too. _I'm not ready for death. I want to finish high school, and go to college; get married and have a family_. These thoughts made me jump up and run to my room.

I got to my room and slammed the door not wanting anyone to hear my break down. Tears splashed down my face onto my pillow. I heard a faint tap at the door. "Go away!" I screamed "I just want to be alone!" I hid my face in the pillow, trying to stop the tears. Someone put their arms around me and held me close to them, at first I thought it was my mother, then I turned around to see that it was Derek holding me. He had a single tear sliding down his right cheek. I was in shock that he was this close to me without giving me an insult. But right now I didn't care, I wanted someone to hold me. I wrapped my arms around Derek and cried again. We sat like that for awhile, when I finally stopped crying I looked at him.

"Thanks, I needed that." I whispered.

"Come on, I have a special place I want to take you." he whispered back.

"But won't everyone notice if I leave?"

"Well, Nora and my dad are in their room, Edwin is with Lizzie, and Marti went to Demi's so she was away from the stress. I don't think we'll be missed."

"Ok let's go." I said standing up and pulling him up with me. We walked down the stairs and out the front door, Derek was holding my hand and pulling me behind him to the prince. He walked to the passenger and opened it for me. I blushed, "Thanks Derek." I whispered.

"Anytime Case." he said as he shut the door behind me and walked to the drivers side.

"So where exactly are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, if I told you it wouldn't be my secret place anymore."

* * *

_**Preview for chapter three--We had finally arrived at his 'place' and I jumped out of the car, slightly tripping on a twig. Derek laughed.**_

_**"Way to go Klutzilla." he teased me, and for some reason this didn't bother me. "I want this to be a surprise" he said covering my eyes.**_

_**We walked for a little while him guiding me, until he suddenly stopped, and removed his hands.**_

_**"Derek," I gasped, "This place is amazing!"**_

* * *

**Hey every one thanks for reading. This story is now being beta'd by my friend. She'll be helping from now on, please let me know if you like because I would like to continue the story, but don't want to waste my time if no one likes it. Anyway drop me a review and tell me whatcha think, no flames please, but do tell me if I could improve on something,or if you think the story sucks and I should stop.**

**Thanks again,**

**CullenCrazy, and her awesome friend!!**


	3. Realization or Confusion?

Oh my gosh!! I have been forgetting to put up a disclaimer!!

Please forgive me owner of LWD, because it's certainly not me!!

* * *

We drove in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Every once in a while I'd catch Derek staring at me, I could feel my face starting to get redder and he would smile and look away.

My hand rested between us and after we had been driving for ten minutes, Derek reached over and gently intertwined our fingers. My senses were on high alert, Derek was being kind for once. For the first time since we had left the house I remembered, the cancer. I could already feel my eyes start to water; Derek must have noticed, because he gave my hand a small yet reassuring squeeze. I smiled up at him, and the tears ceased at once. We continued to drive for another ten minutes when Derek broke the silence.

"We're here." he said as he pulled onto a dirt road and put the car in park. _Finally,_I though,_ We'd been driving forever._I opened my door and cautiously stepped out of the car. I could feel my mouth drop open as I stared at the beautiful forest surrounding me. It's not like I've never seen a bunch of trees in a group, but this one was different, possibly, because I had Derek with me._Why would Derek bring me here?_ I was walking forward ( to catch up with Derek), and not looking at the ground, I had only taken a few steps when I tripped on a log and fell to the ground.

"Way to go Klutzilla!" he teased me. He held out his hand and pulled me back up.

"Thanks...again."

"No problem, but maybe I should keep my arm close." I thought I might have misheard him but, he slid his arm around my waist, and we continued down the path. "You know, just in case you fall again." I nodded pleased that we were touching again. As soon as he had released my hand in the car I had felt incomplete. Now I felt perfect, cancer or no cancer I was perfect when Derek was with me.

"I want this to be a surprise." he whispered and moved his hands to cover my eyes; He guided me forward, and I only stumbled once. "We're here he whispered in my ear, and removed his hands. My mouth fell open.

"Derek this is a-amazing." I stuttered out. I stared in wonder at the beautiful place in front of me. There was a small lake spread out in the surrounding landscape; it's murky water still. Why would Derek come here. Almost as if he read my mind he spoke.

"My dad used to come here with us when we first moved here, it was right after my parents split, and we all needed to get away from the big city sometime. We eventually stopped, but I come here all the time, it's just so peacful. I come here all the time just to think." his voice grew soft. He led us to a rock on the edge of the water and sat down, pulling me down beside him, and wrapping his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, trying to relax. "Just so you know, your the first person that I've shown this place. You should feel special Case." He was teasing again, for some reason, this kind of teasing didn't bother me at all.

"I bet Sally loved this place, it's beutiful Der." I asked. She and Derek had been going out for awhile now. They got together right after me and Max broke up. Just thinking about Max I started to tear up. When we broke up I had been so depressed, I eventually moved on, but seeing him go out with Jessie right after we broke up really hurt. I buried my face in Derk's shoulder to try and muffle my sobs.

"I bet she would, to bad I'll never know. I only want you to be here, you keep this place special, if I brought Sally here, it wouldn't be quite as special." he smiled then he noticed the tears making their way down my face. "Why are you crying?" he asked sounding very sincere.

"I want someone to be with me through this thing that's coming up, just like your always there for Sally and Max is with Jessie. I want someone to love me. I want to love someone. I need someone, because I'm scared Derek. I don't like not knowing what's going to happen. What if I die?" I was crying without fear of Derek seeing me now.

"Casey calm down. You won't die, your so strong, you'll make it through this, I promise. I'll be there for you too, anytime you need me just let me know, because I care about you Case. " He was hugging me his chin resting on the top of my head, his hand rubbing gentle, calming circles in my back.

We stayed in this position for ever, when Derek whispered in my ear. "We should probably head back, so that they don't start to worry about us." I didn't want to leave this place. Or was it that I didn't want to leave the kind Derek. We may be going home together, but will he be the same, or will we go back to fighting all the time?

"I guess your right, plus I have to finish my physics project, it's due tomorrow."

"Same old Case." he chuckled under his breath.

We walked hand in hand back to the car, once again he opened my door and walked calmly around to the other side. He started the car and backed out slowly.

When we were turning onto our street and he released my hand he'd been holding, I suddenly realized that I, Casey McDonald, had feelings for Derek Venturi, my stepbrother. _How could this possibly get any more interesting? _If only I had known how Monday would be...

* * *

**_Plan is to show you Derek's jealous side, and his sweet side, at the same time?? Review to find out, because the encouragment then I write faster, and feel that this story is worth continuing. Please please leave a review :D_**

**_Love,_**

**_CullenCrazy, and her editor/bff daseycrazy (check out her poem)_**


	4. Major mixup

Don't own Life With Derek, if I did there would be a ton more Dasey.

* * *

"Der-ek!" I screamed, banging on his door, he had gone to being his same annoying self, as soon as we walked into the door. "Where is my blue sweater, I know you have it!" I pushed open his door to find him crawling out of bed with nothing but his green pajama bottoms on. _Oh gosh, he has great abs..._I immediately stopped staring because unfortunately, he had noticed. He was glancing down at his chest trying to see what I was staring at.Then he smirked.

"Nice view Case?" I blushed and ran to my room and slammed the door. I couldn't believe I had just checked him out, And to top it off been caught. I slumped onto my bad and rolled over. There, right where I had layed, it was my sweater. _Geeze I'm a major looser. _I suddenly realized someone had opened my door and was leaning against the frame.

"Go away. I've got to get ready!"

"Just to let you know, I don't have your sweater." he informed me smirking glancing down at the fabric in my hand.

"I know, I just found it. Sorry for blaming you." I was blushing; turning redder but the minute.

"It's okay." he told me as he made his way to sit on the edge of my bed. "Who have you told about your diagnosis, besides the family?"

"Just Em, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you were planning on keeping it a secret, it's your news to tell though."

"Too late for that, Em's already told half the school by now." I smiled at the thought of how different today would be. "I got to finish getting ready Derek we only have 15 minutes left, and you need to get dressed." I stood up and walked to the door with him. For some reason I had a sudden urge to kiss him. _Casey McDonald, stop it this instant!_ What was going on, I slammed the door as I saw him walk into his room.

I finished getting dressed and went down stairs to wait on Derek to drive me to school. He came down the stairs with 2 minutes to spare. "Come on, we're gonna be late!!" I was tugging him out the door. He just smirked at me.

We arrived at school on time thanks to Derek's wild driving. I went to my locker to start gathering my books for first hour. Someone came up behind me, when I turned around, I was engulfed in a big hug. "Oh Case." Emily said as she released me. "I'm so sorry."

"It's OK Em." It took me a minute to remember that what she was talking about was real and not a terrible nightmare. That's when I noticed that everyone around me was giving me small sympathetic smiles and waves. "We better get to math." I started heading in the direction of the math building when Max suddenly appeared by my side.

"Case I just heard. I can't believe this. Please forgive me, because I just realized that I want you back, I want you to be all mine." he had his arms resting gently on my waist. This pushed me over the edge, I was crying again. _Boy I've been emotional lately._

"Oh Max." I whispered as I pulled him into a hug. "But what about Jessie? You have a girlfriend you know."

"Case I explained everything to Jessie and she said she understood!"

"So are we going out again?"

"I guess." he told me as he hugged me tighter and kissed my cheek. "You'd better get to math or Mr. Turner will give you detention, I gotta go get my book, I forgot it."

"K bye Max." I told him as I was walking off, drying my eyes, with a goofy smile on my face.

I walked into class right as the bell rang. and went to my seat. Mr. Turner looked around as he announced his plan for today. "I'm assigning seats, because some people can't keep their mouths shut in my class, Mr. Venturi." Derek glanced up and smiled. This is the only class I have with Derek, and he drives me up the wall! "Sheldon over here please." he said as he started placing us in our spots, he still hadn't called my name, or a girl named Carly's. There were two seats left. One between Derek and Max and one by Ralph in the back. "Casey, by Max please." I couldn't help but smile. I walked to my seat between the two and sat down. Derek was lightly tapping his pencil, and Max reached out to hold my hand. I blushed but moved my hand close enough for him to grab it. Derek's reaction was unexpected, his mouth was hanging open, and he leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Case what are you doing?"

"Max and I got back together, isn't great?" I was looking him in the eye, and could have sworn I saw disappointment and hurt flash across his face.

"Ya sure, whatever." he immediately diverted his attention and started playing with Sally's hair, who had miraculously ended up on his other side. I watched as he ran his finger through her hair. Suddenly jealousy swept through my body. Why, I'm not sure I had Max now, but for some unhealthy reason, I wanted Derek to be playing with my hair.

It was torture sitting in class, with the monster of jealousy raging inside me. Finally the bell rang and we all stood up, I don't even know what this lesson had been about, which is saying something coming from a _former_ grade grubber. Max and I walked hand in hand down the hall to my locker so I could get my physics project, which was due in my next class. The next two hours flew by, finally it was time for lunch. Max was waiting for me at my locker.

"Hey there." he whispered leaning down and kissing me lightly on the lips. We could have stayed like that forever if we hadn't been interrupted by someones throat clearing.

"Am I interupting something?" Derek asked.

"Um. No." I was blushing like crazy.

"Good then, lets head to lunch then." so I walked into the cafeteria with Max on one side and Derek on the other. Max had his hand around my waist, and I could see Derek glaring at it from the corner of my eye. We got our food and made our way to a table where we were soon joined by Sally, who sat down happily by Derek and kissed him on the cheek. No one payed me any attention at first, I guess they didn't spread the word until after I came to school. As Max and I were leaving I lost count of how many people smiled in my direction. Max pulled me closer to him with his arm around my waist. I grinned and leaned my head on his broad shoulder. Then I heard a loud crash. I turned around to see that Derek was standing with his mouth open (he had knocked his tray off the table) glaring at Max who I now realized had moved his hand to my butt. I was pulling away from him when Derek stormed over.

"How dare you. You don't really like her your just using her." he accused.

"Why would I use Casey?" Max argued back.

"Because your rep was ruined when she dumped you, you want to get her back. And now of all times. She's going through one of the most emotional times shes ever experienced and your freaking using her!"

"No, not really."

"Don't give me that crap, I've heard the rumors flying around school. 'See if Casey will take you back.' Why don't you tell her how your still with Jess. Your doing a dare." Derek's face was bright red, I looked up at Max's face to see that it had slid into a frown. I realized that maybe, Derek was telling the truth for once. I slid away from Max's touch, and made my way toward Derek. My sight was blurry from tears. _I can't believe I fell for this. He really is using me. I'm so stupid._ I reached Derek and buried my head into his shoulder and cried. I looked up in time to see Max storming over to where Jessie sat.

"Shhh, It's gonna be ok Case." Derek whispered in my ear. "Come on lets get you out of here." He steered me toward the hallway where he slid down the wall so he could wrap both arms around me. "It's ok now, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you again."

"Thanks again Derek." I said, and looked up into his face. I felt comfort in the fact, that the guy who hates tears cares enough to hold me while I cry. "Let's get back to class. I don't want to be late." I jumped up, and wied me eyes on my sleeve. I grabbed his hand and helped him up too.

I took in a deep breath and said what was on my mind "I never thought I'd say this, but your a great brother Derek Venturi."

"Stepbrother." he corrected with a grin. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward my next class.

* * *

Hey you guys.

sorry it took so long to update, I have two excuses, 1. I was at church camp for a week, and 2. when I got back I had major writers block. Once again this story was assisted by daseycrazy. Love her!! Plese read and review. I need the encouragement!

Love,

CullenCrazy, and daseycrazy.


	5. Already?

Sad to say, but Life With Derek does _**NOT **_belong to me. This plot however does! :D Continue on my awesome readers!

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a flash, with Derek meeting me after every class with Sally, and escorting me to my next class. He even glared at anyone who looked at me in the wrong way. Emily was starting to wonder what was going on between us, because she started questioning me in 6th period.

_Flash back--_

_"Case, can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure, ask away." I glanced around nervously._

_"What's up between you and Derek?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, your not fighting, anymore, he's even taking up for you now."_

_"Well, Em just because Derek is being nice, doesn't mean that something' up."_

_"Fine, whatever Case."_

_End Flashback_

In my opinion, Derek was being kind because, I...had...cancer. I still couldn't say it in a full sentence, if it related to me. I was staring to have trouble concentrating on the reading assignment on the bed in front of me, when I heard shouting erupt from the room next to me. I quietly got up and walked to my door. It was Sally and Derek, no surprise there, things have started to fall apart between them. Arguing was becoming more frequent, almost every night they had a fight, they were starting to sound like Sam and I did. I opened my door so I could understand what this argument was about. Unfortunatly, I just caught the end of it.

"Fine Derek if thats what you'd rather do than spend time with me, it's over." she screamed at him as she stalked out of the room. "For good." she added as an afterthought. She glared at me as she made her way toward the stairs. I watched her leave, and then heard the front door slam. I walked over to Derek's room and peeked in. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"What was that all about?" I questioned as I made my way to sit beside him.

"Sally got upset because I couldn't go out tonight, I already have plans."

"Oh, you do? What exactly do you have to do?" when I asked this question Derek's face fell.

"Did Nora not tell you?"

"I haven't seen her since this morning." I admitted, wishing that she was home already, I needed to talk to someone about my day.

"She called and said she and George both have to work late. You have to be at the doctors in an hour. I'm supposed to take you."

"Is that why Sally broke up with you? Because your taking me to the doctor?!" I asked astounded.

"Sally has sharing problems." Derek chuckled. "It doesn't matter, I was planning on ending it pretty soon anyway." he admitted.

"Oh, then I better go get ready." I said and jumped up realizing that we had scooted close enough to touch each other.

"OK when your ready holler." Derek said escorting me out of the room. I walked to my room and grabbed my stuff for a shower. I went to the bathroom, and just stared at myself in the mirror, I looked perfectly healthy, yet somewhere inside my body, I had a terrible thing growing inside me. It scared me. I closed my eyes, and tried to picture myself growing old with the one I loved, but for some reason I could only see white. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. I jumped in the shower as the waterworks started again. I cried because I had cancer, because I might not make it out of this, and because I think I might be in love with my stepbrother.

I was finally ready to go. I waled to Derek's door and knocked loudly so he could hear me over the blasting music. The music ceased immediately.

"Ready?" he questioned.

"As I'll ever be." I said glumly. he noticed how my mood had changed.

"Case what's wrong? You know you can tell me."

"I know, it's just that I'm... scared." I admitted feeling shaky and nervous.

He threw his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "Me too Case, me too." he was rubbing calming circles in my back. "I'm scared I'll lose you." he said, it was only a whisper.

"Oh Derek." I threw my arms around his neck and we stayed this was until I realized we had somewhere to go. I didn't want to pull back from our embrace, but I knew we were going to be late if I didn't. "We better go." I said.

"You're right. Come on." he wrapped his arm around my waist, and led me to the front door. "After you."

"Why think you Mr. Venturi." I said as I walked toward the prince. We drove in silence, all my fears creeping into my mind. I want to scream and wake up from this terrible nightmare, except for Derek's kindness, I don't want that to ever go away. We arrived at the doctors, and went and signed in. We sat in the corner, Derek held my hand and squeezed every once in a while for reassurance.

"McDonald." a nurse called from the door, she was very young.

"That's us." I say gently pulling Derek out of the chair beside me. The lady smiled at us as she led us to the back room.

"Dr. Hamilton will be with you in a second Casey." she winked at Derek as she started to leave and handed him a slip of paper before she left. _What the heck!! _I wanted to scream. The jealousy monster raged inside of me. Why I was jealous I'm not sure, maybe I really was falling for a Venturi.

"That was so uncalled for. Maybe we should file a complaint against her." I said disgusted.

"I'll throw it away if that makes you happy." Derek chuckled, while he tossed the slip into the trash can.

"Thanks that makes it a little better." I smiled weakly. He wrapped his arm around once more. I reveled in the feeling of his touch, it was so warm and comforting. I gently rested my head on his shoulder, and took a deep breath.

I was fidgeting with my hair band when the doctor entered about five minutes later. Derek released me and immediately sat up straighter, I just sunk down in my seat, I was afraid to hear anything that came out of her mouth.

"Well Casey, who is this?" she said staring at Derek.

"Uh, this is my stepbrother Derek. My mom got stuck at work." I didn't make direct eye contact, I had a feeling that she was wishing my mom had come.

"Oh. Hello Derek, Dr. Hamilton." she reached out and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." Derek nodded his head in agreement. "Casey,I have some news for you, would you like Derek to leave?"

"NO!" I said a little to quickly. I looked over and Derek smirked at me. Dr. Hamilton on the other hand looked a little disappointed.

"OK then, Casey, we need to start you on your chemo immediately. I was thinking about sending you over there tonight. The faster we start fighting it the quicker we can get rid of it." I could feel my mouth fall open and couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Chemo? Already?? Why? _A million questions popped into my head. I felt myself involuntary lean on Derek's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close. I could feel the tears falling down my face. Derek did too, and he reached over and used his thumb to wipe them off.

"Shh. Case, it's gonna be OK, I'll go with you." he whispered in my ear. I dried my eyes, and looked back at the doctor who had remained quiet through this whole thing. "What needs to happen?" Derek asked sounding very mature and grown up like.

"She needs to go to the hospital, it will take a little while, and be very uncomfortable. Are you sure you don't want to wait until you mother gets home?"

"Yes I'm positive. Let's go Derek." I said standing up shakily. We walked out the front door and to the car. When we were both seated Derek put his head in his hands, as he had done earlier in his room.

"Case, are you positive you'd rather me go than your mom?"

"Positive Derek, I want to get it over with." I grabbed his hand. "I want you to come with me, even if my mom was here. You make me feel more comfortable." I admitted, making myself vulnerable.

"Oh Case." he said and leaned forward, kissing me forehead. "It's going to be all right. I promise." My skin tingled, and burned where he had kissed me, I wanted him to kiss my lips too, but I was to afraid to say this aloud. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, "Let's get going then." He said as he started off towards the hospital.

Silence. That's it, neither of us spoke, not until Derek's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered it.

"Where are you? Is Casey all right? What did the doctor want?" I could hear my mom asking through the phone.

"Nora, calm down. Case is fine. Dr. Hamilton said she needed to start her Chemo as soon as possible. We're on our way to the hospital now." my mom calmed down so I could no longer hear what was being said on the other line. "Yeah sure, here she is." Derek handed me the phone.

"Hey Mom."

"Oh Case I'm terribly sorry that I wasn't there. If you guys will wait a minute, I'll meet you at the hospital so Derek can go home." I felt my heart sink, I wanted Derek to be there, I think he wants to be there too, but I wasn't sure how to tell my mom that I'd rather be with my stepbother whom I constantly fight with to be with me during my first Chemo treatment instead of her, the one who gave me life.

"Mom, it's fine you really don't have--"

"It's no problem Case, I'll meet you there." she interrupted me.

"K bye." I hung up the phone and hung my head.

Derek looked over at me. "It's OK Case, you might want your mom there since it's the first one ever." he glanced back and forth between me and the road. "I'll wait for you to come home." He pulled into the hospital parking lot, and looked around for my mom's car. We sat quietly glancing at every car that entered, it was around 4 now.

About 5 minutes later, my mom's car oukked in beside us and she hopped out.

"Thanks for your help Derek." my mom gave him a hug as she walked by. He actually didn't struggle. Then she reached me and squeezed me so hard I couldn't breathe. Finally she released me and started leading me towards the hospital treatment entrance. I glanced back to see Derek backing out, and heading home. I was shaking with fear. I don't think I'm ready for this, but I guess that I have no choice now. Here we go...

* * *

**Hello my wonderful readers!**

**Just want to say thank you so much. I love all of you who reviewed you know who you are!! If your not reviewing shame shame... just kidding, I'm sure you have a good excuse or you better... PLEASE PLEASE leave me a review.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**CullenCrazy, and editor daseycrazy**


End file.
